The primary purpose of the Structural Core is to help elucidate structure/function relationships of the various molecular complexes as described in the respective studies in the Program Project. The Core will provide tools such as NMR, X-ray crystallography, surface plasmon resonance, microcalorimetry, and molecular modeling/ computational chemistry to determine structural relationships among the described antibodies and receptors and how they might recognize their specific ligand.